halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-X197
Early Life “You’re a Smart Kid Andrew, don’t waste your potential.” -Andrew’s father Born and raised on the Rebel Asteroid Base Freedom, Andrew Johnson’s parents did their best to make him hate the UNSC. However, despite his circumstances, Andrew did not grow hostile to the UNSC. Instead, after reading up on the stances of both sides, he found it to be the rebels who were being unreasonable, and quickly turned pro-UNSC. However, because of his allegiance, he became isolated from the other children on the asteroid, having few friends to play with. As a result, Andrew dipped heavily into literature, developing a great passion for history, especially that about war and tactics. He also strived to become a good athlete, and he consistently reached the top of his class in physical exercise. So when his parents died when he was 10 during an attack on a UNSC Nuclear Weapons Factory, he barely even grieved them. But it was on September 19th, 2537, that his life truly changed. Spartan X Training “I remember when Jake was given Command of the Company, I beamed with pride, but when I was given second command, he beamed even brighter.” -Passage from Andrew’s Audio Log ONI operatives raided the Asteroid base that Andrew called home, taking the 950 now orphaned children whose parents had died in the attack. He was one of the few children there that didn’t hate the UNSC, and unlike the other children, he practically jumped for joy when he heard he was to become a Spartan. During his training, Andrew was assigned to Fire Team Echo, who, coincidentally, was also home to Jake Hammer, one of the few other children on the asteroid who didn’t hate the UNSC. They quickly became good friends and partners, often besting whole squads by themselves. After Five years of training, the leaders of the whole Spartan Company were decided, and though Andrew was not given first command (Jake Hammer was given that) he was signed on as second commander of the force. Then, augmentation happened. Like all the Spartans, they were given serums to enhance their strength, speed, eyesight, awareness, and lower their response time. However, some of the more elite Spartan Xs, (Andrew was among them) were also given an additional serum; Cladihaldrin. A very un-well-known drug, Cladihaldrin enhanced the thought capacity of the Spartan X groupen, unlocking approximately 5% more of their brains than normal humans. After augmentation the training continued on, relentlessly pounding the Spartans to become humanity’s greatest soldiers. During the long and hard fifteen years that they trained, Andrew became one of the best fighters in the entire 950 Spartan Xs; few could match him. Jake Hammer, Daniel Anthems, and Charlotte Riggers were among them. On July 4th, 2552, ONI decided to test the Spartan’s mettle, as well as their loyalty to the UNSC. They were sent back to raid the very base where they had grown up, which, abandoned by the rebels that had originally used it (their parents, friends, and family etc.) was now a huge military base, with a stockpile of nukes hidden inside. All 950 Spartan Xs attacked, using MA5D Assault Rifles, newer iterations of the MA5B that were not well known. The operation, known as Shadow, was performed flawlessly. Paired with Jake Hammer yet again, Andrew made a name for himself in the battle, helping Jake secure the nuclear weapons and destroying a UNSC battle encryption key database that the Rebels had taken. Not a single Spartan was lost, and walked away with all of the nukes. In addition, they killed approximately 2,500 Rebel Soldiers, and captured about another 5,000. During the mission, Andrew, as well as other Spartans, noted their lack of a good medium-to-long-range weapon; they had their MA5D Assault Rifles for close range, and their S1-AM Sniper Rifle for long, but nothing for short range. Annoyed, Andrew began to ask ONI for a good medium range weapon, and they agreed after several months. The SPARTANs were given the BR55X Battle Rifle, a prototype for the later BR55 and BR55HB SR Battle Rifles. Andrew made slight modifications, such as enabling it to fire special customized HE ammunition, and then distributed it. The SPARTANs would soon put it to good use. Operation Anvil “Today we make history!” -Andrew giving a speech just before Operation Anvil Begins. On September 1st, the Spartan X troops were finally shipped out. Aboard the UNSC Prowler/Troopships Avenger and Defiance, they headed for their first target, New Paris. The Covenant had taken control of the planet months ago, but instead of glassing it like normal, they had instead landed and set up a huge mining operation, presumably after something of great importance to them. And when the Covenant wanted something, it fell upon the UNSC to take it from them; so the Spartans were told to attack it, and the attack was codenamed Operation Anvil. The operation would go in three steps. Step 1:Insertion: The Spartans would be dropped out of wildcat cloaked insertion pods, hell jumping to the ground like ODSTs. Step 2:Regrouping: The Spartans would regroup with each other and any survivors, and would from then on masse together. Step 3:Attack: Any and all remaining Spartans would assault the city where the covenant mining operation was going on, and hopefully destroy it. However, a wise man once said something about the best-laid plans. The Landing “That drop was absolute hell, all sorts of shit flyin up and hittin the pods.” -Passage from Andrew’s audio log Fire Team Echo’s landing was tough, as Andrew would later describe. Hit by covenant fire on the way down, one of their squad mates was killed before he ever hit the ground. However, as soon as they were out of their pods, the tide turned in the favor of the Spartans. Attacking and killing the covenant defensive forces, who had superior numbers, Andrew and the rest of the squad managed to take down the enemies, who vastly outnumbered them, losing only one man in the process, who valiantly jumped on a plasma grenade to save Fire Team Charlie. However, they were shaken, they had lost two members of their squad already and they were hearing reports that other squads had lost many more. Many of them, including Andrew, wondered how many more Spartans would die before they accomplished their mission. However, they made their way out regardless, and, against Andrew’s protests, they barely stopped to bury the dead. During their travels across the planet, they met up with quite a few other squads, and gathered that almost 150 Spartan X commandos had died during the assualt. This shocked everyone especially Andrew, but they had little time for sorrow, and they moved on. The journey was devastating to the Spartans; 400 men died on the way across the planet, and morale sank. Finally however, they met up with the last of the Spartans, and found only 380 to be left. But they proceeded on to the city anyway. During the assualt, many of the teams spread out, and Andrew’s team found a second, unknown mineshaft. Taking Fire Team Charlie down with them, who were still at full strength, they made their way down the shaft. Discovery “Jake, it’s snowing, and were underground, this planet is seriously messed up!” -Andrew upon seeing the snow falling in the second tunnel Continuing down the Shaft, Andrew caught sight of a doorway blocked by rubble, and the Spartans hurried to clear the doorway. But as soon as they emerged out of the doorway they were all surprised to find it was snowing outside. Appalled, he nevertheless insisted that they keep going, and they soon found several data cores. While Andrew wondered where they had came from and what they were doing there, Jake sprang into action. Telling Deliah to download the data, she did, and, much to everyone’s dismay, she announced that there was a huge amount of data inside, and that she did not have much time before she would go rampant and her programming would automatically terminate her. The words had barely left her mouth when they were ambushed by the covenant, and Charlie and most of Echo were immediately lost. With only Andrew, Jake, and another Spartan X known as Susan still alive, they rushed to escape, destroying the data cores on their way out to deny the covenant the data. They escaped to the outside just as an explosion rocked the city, presumably triggered by the rest of the Spartans, and caved in the tunnel. Once outside they found Spartan Corpses everywhere, but virtually no opposition. Except for one thing: An Avenger Elite. Drawing its energy sword, it engaged in combat with the Spartan Duo (Susan had held off covenant forces in the tunnel after being injured.). With its shields down, it made one last slash towards Jake. Andrew, reacting without thinking, took the slash for Jake, who subsequently finished the elite off. Cradling Andrew in his arms, Jake asked why he had given his life for him. Andrew explained that he knew the data and Deliah were more important than his own life. Then remembering that Deliah would soon terminate, he urged Jake to leave him. Nodding, Jake ran off, and Andrew was given time to reflect on his life, and all that had happened to him. During this time, he recorded an audio log that chronicled his life, which was later discovered ODSTs of the reinvasion force.